the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Half a World Away
By: 20:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Prolouge "W-what do you mean you can't stay?" said a gray and white she-cat, tears streaming down her face. It was pitch black outside. No moon was in the sky and the light from the stars were faint. The forest seemed dead. Nothing was moving, nothing seemed alive. It was just the she-cat and her most beloved. "I'm sorry," replled a silver tom, his amber gaze soft and filled with sympathy. "I don't belong here. I'm putting both you and our future kits in danger if I do." "Then-then let me come with you!" she cried. "Icestripe, I love you, but I can't let you do that." "Why not!" "The live of a 'rogue', as your clan calls it, is risky and unpredictable. I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you." Icestripe remained silent for a while and glanced down at her paws. She then looked up at her mate. "I'll miss you," he told her. He gave her a lick on the head goodbye. "I may not be here materially, but I will always be here in your heart, and I will always love you." And with that he was gone.... Chapter 1: Breathing Screams could be heard from the nursery. The medicine cat was frantically trying to stop her bleeding. The stick the queen was told to bite on to help with the pain had shattered and blood soaked the nursery floors. "Chillpaw!" shouted the medicine cat. "Quick! Get me more cobwebs!" The medicine cat as afraid of loosing both the queen and the kit, for there was too much bleeding and the kit was still trapped inside. His apprentice quickly ran over with more cobwebs. After they were applied, he realized that there was nothing more that he could do. Seconds seamed like hours. The whole clan seemed to hold their breath in fear for the she-cat and her kit. The minutes they waited felt like an eternity, but finally, after all that, her child had been born. However, the medicine cat knew this was no time to be celebrating. The kit was small, weak, and not breathing. His mother licked him frantically, but nothing was working. Her child who was just born was already dieing. The medicine cat put his paw gently on the kit, trying to start the breathing. The queen's bleeding had stopped, but now she was crying in fear of loosing her only kit. Then, suddenly, soft meows could be heard from the tiny newborn, signaling to the world that he was in fact alive. Chapter 2: Seeing A small grey kit stirred in his nest next to his mother. He was the only kit of Icestripe, who refused to tell the clan who the father was. The queen purred as the tiny kit opened his eyes, which looked almost identical to hers. "Welcome to the world, Lightningkit," she purred. The tiny kit tried to stand on his wobbily legs, but could not and fell back down to the ground. He crawled over to the den entrance, unknowingly yet at the same time seeking adventure. "Hey, get back here," the she-cat purred, grabbing her kit by the scruff and pulling him closer to the nest. "You're not old enough to go outside yet." "Mommy, why?" he squeaked. "Because I told you so, that's why," she replied, licking his fur. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfictions